He just had to leave them all alone
by Namesareforlosers
Summary: LEMON one shot


He sighed as the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Oh, how he hated school. He was smart, and good at the actual work, but listening to teachers go on and on in voices that they had perfected in a way that could put any teen to sleep just wasn't his idea of interesting. That and the fact that he was, in the words of almost every straight girl in the entire damn place, the 'hottest guy on earth'.

Sasuke had never thought he was attractive in any way. His hair was a weird blue-tinted black and it stuck up like a chicken's butt in the back. His skin was pale to the point of unhealthy. His eyes were small and boring; I mean seriously… they were just black. Nothing special. He could even name some guys that looked just like him. Sai had the same pale skin and boring black eyes.

Some ugly red-head ran up and clung to his arm. "Neh, Sasuke-kuun." She purred. To Sasuke it just sounded like a pathetic attempt at being sexy. "I'm incredibly horny right now and you are turning me on even more."

"Who the hell are you?"

"What do you mean, Sasuke-kun? It's me, Karin." She battered her eyelashes (Do people even do that anymore?). "I _am_ your soon-to-be girlfriend."

"Um, ew. I have standards." Sasuke said, almost gagging at the way she was trying to show him her boobs without actually taking them out of her shirt, or at least that piece of cloth that she was trying to pass as a shirt. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to be doing."

"No, I won't excuse you." She said winking up at him. "Besides, what could be more important that banging me?"

"Watching grass die would be more important and, to be honest, it would be far more appealing." Sasuke spat at her. Then, with a casual flick of his arm, she was on the floor with all of her parts revealed to the world. Sasuke actually did gag at the sight and was soon close to running towards the male dorms.

"Oh god mate, you look like you've just seen a hairy fat man's ass." Sasuke's best friend, Naruto, commented as soon as Sasuke crashed into the room, locking the door behind him.

"Close."

"…Karin?"

Sasuke shuddered and sunk to the floor. "No amount of therapy will ever make me unsee _that_."

"Ouch. That's rough, man." Naruto said flinching at the thought of the sight. "I've seen it too man… I was unfortunate enough to have been there when she offered herself to Sai. Ew."

Sasuke was curled into a ball next to his bed. "I want my innocence back!"

Naruto suddenly grinned. "Hey, my friend is coming over soon. We can always try to find ways to help us forget!"

"What friend?"

"Haruno Sakura. She's a year younger than us, but she really smart and is in our grade." Naruto got all starry eyed. "She's incredibly sexy!"

"Pervert."

"Teme."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and got out of his ball position and sat on his bed. If there was a sexy girl coming over, he would have to keep up his image. "Wait… don't you have eyes for Hinata?"

"Yeah, but until she has eyes for me too, a little extra eye-candy never hurt anyone." Naruto grinned.

Someone knocked and Naruto jumped up to get it. As soon as the door was opened, a fist connected with Naruto's jaw and sent him flying across the room. "Who the hell are you referring to as 'eye-candy'?"

Sasuke watching is slight awe as a petit, pink-haired girl entered the room in a rage. Naruto was right. She was indeed incredibly sexy. She had waist long, smooth pink hair, pale skin but not to the point of unhealthy like Sasuke's, Sai's, or Gaara's, but what really caught him was her big, round green eyes that held every emotion going through her at that point. He could see annoyance, anger, flattered, and amused. Then those big eyes turned on him.

Sasuke noticed as she hesitated a bit, awe running through those big soul windows, then the awe disappeared and it was quickly replaced with annoyance. "Why the hell are you gawking at me?"

"I don't _gawk."_ Came Sasuke's immediate reaction. Her eyebrow shot up. She was amused; her eyes said it all.

"Neh, Naruto." She addressed the poor, abused blonde. "Who's the douche?"

_Who's the douche? How dare she! _Sasuke thought. _I'm the guy that all girls fawn over! There is no girl in this whole bloody school that doesn't know who I am! She must be new… and lesbian!_

"This," Naruto said, recovering fast as usual and dramatically gesturing to his best friend, "is Uchiha Sasuke! Don't let his bad mood and dark looks scare you, it's all an act!"

"Shut up, Dobe!"

Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her in front of him. "Hide me, Sakura-chan! He's scary!"

She laughed and hit Naruto playfully on the arm. "You know what we should do? We should play strip poker!"

Sasuke's mouth dropped, ruining his bored and uncaring expression. "What…?" It was just so random!

"That's a great idea! Teme, you should play too!"

"Hell no."

"Eh, just leave him, Naruto. He's to _chicken_ to play something so daring! That must be why his hair does that." Naruto laughed, clutching at his sides.

"I'm not chicken."

"Then play. If. You. Dare."

She was toying with him. And he was going with it completely. "Fine."

-::-

After playing for a few hours, Sasuke had only lost his shirt, Naruto was down to his boxers only, and Sakura… well she had nothing left. Sasuke had his hidden, but Naruto was sporting a rather noticable erection.

Sakura was bright red. When she suggested strip poker, she hadn't excepted Sasuke to be _that_ good. "W-well… I don't think I can really lose anything else…"

"You could always do something dirty for us." Sasuke offered evilly, causing Sakura's shade of scarlet to darken into crimson.

Suddenly the door started opening. Sakura made a mad dash for under Sasuke's bed. "Naruto… why aren't you dressed?" Shikamaru asked poking his head in through the door. Then, upon seeing Sasuke shirtless, he swiftly stopped Naruto's excuse with a "Nevermind, I don't want to know."

Naruto and Sasuke were both trying to find a way to excuse this without mentioning Sakura and strip poker. Shikamaru simply shushed them and said, "Whatever. Anyways, Naruto, did you forget as punishment for spray painting the statue of the school founder, you have to clean the boys' bathroom. All of them." Naruto sighed and went off to do his chore.

When Shikamaru was gone, Sakura slowly crawled out from under the bed. Sasuke turned away quickly so Sakura wouldn't notice his nosebleed. Sakura tried to get her sea green sundress from by Sasuke's foot without having to go in front of him, but that just ended up in her boobs brushing against his back and his member almost popping out of his pants.

"I'm so so sorry!"

Sasuke was at a loss for words. He feared that if he opened his mouth, it'd just end up on hers. He didn't want her to freak out or anything so he just tried to nod and keep his breathing steady.

"You know, I wouldn't have suggested that if I had known you were so good at poker."

Sasuke tried to calm himself enough to answer. Unfortunately, as soon as he thought it safe, he opened his mouth and it collided with hers.

Her eyes widened but then slowly drooped close as she got into the kiss. It was rough but soft at the same time. His tongue brushed against her bottom lip asking for entrance. She decided to tease him a bit and kept her mouth closed, giggling into the kiss. Sasuke tried the usual grabbing her boob, trying to get her to gasp and let him in.

Sakura saw this coming and simply bit down gently on his lower lip. He growled into her mouth and brought his hand down to her clit, which he flicked. She did gasp this time and he slipped his tongue right in between her lips. Her tongue met his as she tried to wrestle him for dominance. His hand was still down there, and his thumb was still rubbing against her clit making her moan. Sasuke returned the moan as the vibrations against his tongue make him even harder still.

His manhood was pressing desperately against his jeans, begging to be let out. He pulled his tongue out of her mouth and quickly pecked her on the lips. "Can I take off my jeans? It, um, kinda hurts."

She giggled and replied, "Hell man, I'm fully naked. You can take off your jeans and boxers if you'd like." Then she grabbed his pants and slid them down. "Now, lean back."

He did as he was told and watched as she grabbed hold of him. She bent over and brought her lips to his tip. She licked him like a cat and put the top of him in her mouth. He bit his lip and moaned as her tongue swirled around his length. She was slowly putting her in deeper, testing her limits. When she was finished, she found she could fit him in completely.

He stared in awe. He wasn't small, he was actually a nice size, so fitting the whole thing in could not have been easy.

As soon as she found that she could fit it, she started moving her head back and forth. He could still feel her tongue dancing around him as she pumped him into her mouth. One of her hands were on his length, moving in sync to her mouth, while the other hand was massaging his balls.

Sasuke was in pure bliss. To think sure a small girl could arouse him this much. He knew he was going to cum soon. "S-sakura…" he moaned out, trying to get the message across to her. She nodded against him and brought him out of her mouth, though she continued with both hands until he finally let out a loud moan and his fluids shot out, landing on her chest.

She smirked at him. "Your turn."

Sasuke pushed her over and brought his face in between her legs. He licked her, not really going in, but earning a shudder from her. Then he slipped his tongue in her lips. She moaned and clutched at his hair. Her leg wound around him as her pumped his tongue in and out of her. He was shivering in the delight of giving her such satisfaction.

He moved his mouth to her clit, flicking it with his tongue and gently nibbling at it, while he brought his finger to her entrance. He repeated the motion his tongue had moved it with his finger. Her legs clenched and she pulled at his raven locks. He added another finger, then another. Like all men, he stopped at three. Any more was unnecessary.

"Ah…AHH, Sasuke!"

He almost came right then. It was the first time during this whole process she had moaned out his name. In fact, it was the first time he had ever heard her say his name. It sounded so perfect coming from her lips. It was like a gentle, passionate caress.

"Why'd you stop?"

Sasuke broke out of his daze. "Sorry… hearing you moan my name just really turned me on right then." He grinned at her that grin that he saved for very special people.

She blushed and whispered, "Sasuke."

Sasuke crashed his lips against hers and slid his tongue into her mouth. He then proceeded to give her small kisses along her jaw and down her throat. "Do… you… want… to?" He asked in between kisses. He then started sucking, licking, and biting along her neck. At first all she could do was moan in reply. Then he stopped and backed away from her. "Should we really be doing this? We only met a few hours ago and—"

"Will you go out with me?" Sakura asked suddenly, interrupting him.

"What?" He said before he completely recovered from the shock.

"I know… it was stupid… I was just thinking this felt really good and right and all," She ranted, fiddling with her fingers, "And we'd have an excuse to do it much more often if we were… together."

"No."

She blushed and started reaching for her dress. "Oh… okay then…"

Hand grabbed her hand, not letting her get her dress back. "The guy is supposed to ask the girl, remember?"

"That's sexist." She pouted.

"Whatever." He grinned. "Sakura, will you go out with me?"

"Whatever." She mimicked him, grinning back. "Now, why aren't you in there yet?" She asked, pointing to her womanhood. "We don't have all night! What if Naruto comes back?"

"Please, he's cleaning all six boy bathrooms. Have you ever seen the inside of the boys bathroom?"

"No…"

"We have all the time in the world, hun." He resumed his attack on her neck at she moaned out his name. She grabbed his shaft and pumped it, making sure he was as nice and hard as he could be.

She slowly led him to her and gently pushed her hips down on him, feeling as his length slid into her. They both pumped and grinded against each other in perfect sync. They started speeding up their tempo when his manhood started to throb with his climax and her walls tightened with hers.

She broke first, letting herself cum on his member, which broke his concentration and he came inside of her. "Oh my god, are you on any type of birth control?"

"No!"

"Ah, shit!"

They both laid there, him on top of her, wide-eyed and expecting the worst.


End file.
